


Battered

by Wind-At-Her-Heels (Countess_Eliza)



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Bad Dad Tony, Broken Bones, Gen, Kidnapping, NOT STARKER - Freeform, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter is about fourteen, Pre-Spider Bite Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Torture, Whump, Whumptober 2020, hurt/little comfort, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Eliza/pseuds/Wind-At-Her-Heels
Summary: Peter knows at least two things:One: He’s in an unfamiliar room with his hands restrained behind his back.Two: He’s most definitely been captured.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946665
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Battered

**Author's Note:**

> And so Whumptober begins! 
> 
> I really like the bad dad Tony trope going around. Seeing him and Peter grow closer is always really satisfying. Especially if it’s over something whumpy.
> 
> Warnings: Kidnapping, breaking of bones, torture

His arms are throbbing as he pulls his eyes open. As he attempted to loosen up his back a little, Peter realizes two things first. 

Number one: He’s in an unfamiliar room. With his hands tied behind his back. Peter lies back. Against the firm chair. He can kick his legs out. But not too far before hitting a wall. He studies the lines between the bricks. As if they hold some answer on how to escape. 

Number Two: The only reason he would wake up in a strange room with his hands tied behind him is if he was kidnapped. 

Kidnapped sounded so young. It didn’t feel like this. No, kidnapped was strangers pulling up to kids walking home from school. Offering them a ride home or a piece of candy. Not probably being held hostage because he was the son of Tony Stark, aka. Iron Man. 

Captured was a better word for it. 

But his current problem wasn’t what Peter should call it. No, he could die. Right here. Right now. Or worse. Torture also ran through his head. Another very real possibility. Perhaps his captors weren’t interested in the fact his father was a billionaire. MJ once told him about a group of people from a cult who took a kid and preformed “experiments” on it. That sounded much worse. 

Stomach twisting, he began to pull at the restraints. Peter was helping Ned with his new lego set tomorrow. And he had a physics test. 

Would his dad rescue him? He doubted it. Tony and Peter Stark didn’t share what was the ideal father/son relationship. Far from it. Tony was barely a part of his life. His childhood was filled with nannies and babysitters. What a life. He was probably ecstatic at the fact he wouldn’t have to take care of Peter anymore. 

That left him alone. He was his own way out. His only way out. 

The thought made him shiver. 

Peter had been kidnapped before. That was expected for a kid of a billionaire. He could do this. He could escape. 

As he glanced around the small area, he noticed two cameras. His chair was bolted to the ground. Peter pulled again and again against the chains. Well, that wasn’t happening. At least not yet. 

The door opened swiftly. Three men joined him. One held a screen facing Peter. The other two released one of his arms, squeezing it.

“What’s going on?” He looked at the screen. Or more specifically  _ who  _ was on the screen. 

Tony Stark glared back. His eyes danced angrily between the trio. Filled with . . . worry. For whom? Peter? Himself? His background matched a meeting room in SI. Were the Avengers in the same room? Pepper? Or was his dad completely alone? 

People had to know about his disappearance by now. Amber Alerts and the fact the media was always in their face would let that happen. Were people looking for him now? Ned? 

“Tell us about File 202078 and we’ll let him go,” the man with the screen said. His voice was somewhat high for a man. Not as scary as you would expect a kidnapper would be. 

“I’m afraid I can’t. Only because I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Tony replied through clenched teeth. 

Screen Guy signaled to the other two. They began to pull on his arm. Peter’s teeth sank deeper into his bottom lip.  _ Don’t scream. Not in front of Tony. Not in front of-  _

A cry tore out of his lips. Something snapped. There was no feeling in his arm. Not numb, but he couldn’t feel it. Peter scanned his arm. One of the men dropped it. The way his arm looked made him cringe. It was beginning to hurt. Pretty bad. 

“Peter!” Tony shouted, thrusting himself forward. 

“I-I’m fine! I’m fine, Dad.” 

There were very few times Peter had actually called Tony “Dad”. Once when he was little. But then it was “Daddy”. At about eleven, he gave up at the hope Tony would give him the father-son bound he yearned for. Ever since the word hadn’t slipped out. Tony hadn’t seemed to mind it either. 

As his dad threatened his captors, Peter focused on ignoring the pain searing through him. No need to make this worse. 

When they moved his arm to lock the shackle back around his wrist, he screamed. Agony ripped through him. The three men left the room. One nearly spat on him as he did. 

Peter was back where he started. But this time, in much more pain. 

He forced himself to fall asleep. Remembering what Mr. Leeds told him about his military days and sleeping in less-then perfect conditions. As he was sitting up instead of laying down, it took him a bit longer. But soon he was out cold. 

~*~

“Peter! Pete! Wake up, kiddo!” 

It wasn’t the voice that woke him up. It was his arm. Peter grimaced as he squeezed his eyes open. Facing him was Tony. In Iron Man suit. The most worried he’d ever been. 

“Come on, we gotta go, bud.” 

His voice was more gentle then Peter ever heard it. 

Tony must’ve done something because Peter was no longer restrained to the chair. He took a wobbly step forward. Bad idea. He nearly fell, if not for his dad. 

“Okay, kiddo, I need to you wrap your good arm around my neck,” his dad instructed. 

Peter did as he was told. He buried his face in the hard metal of Mark VII. They were off. He could hear Steve and Natasha thought the comms as they lifted off. 

Next thing Peter knew, he was bandaged and in a warm bed. His dad by his side. Weird. He thought his dad didn’t care. Maybe, he did. 

That was a nice thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
